


Moments Like This

by demonofabove, KakairuRocksForum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakairuRocksForum/pseuds/KakairuRocksForum
Summary: It's movie night, and Naruto wants to sit next to Iruka, but Kakashi is already in the spot next to him & is refusing to move.Will their night ever get started?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> Mod kakairu-shrine (demonofabove) has written a little something for the lovely Magnus on behalf of the [Kakairu Rocks forum](https://kakairu.rocks/). We would like to thank them for recently offering assistance in organising our [KakaIru Valentine's Week event](https://kakairu-rocks.tumblr.com/post/631275078441664512/we-at-the-kakairu-rocks-forum-are-excited-to), as well as helping out with smaller things that have made the forum a better place. They are a wonderful member, and we are lucky to have them in our community!

"Naruto, what's taking you so long?!" Iruka called out from the lounge. "We're ready to press play."

"Just a minute, Sensei! I'm waiting for the popcorn to cook!" Naruto replied from the kitchen.

"How long has it been in for?"

"Uhh... I don't remember; but it's nearly stopped popping now, so I think it'll be ready soon!"

"Naruto, take it out now, or it's going to burn!" Iruka yelled in alarm.

"Ahh! No!"

Iruka sighed as he listened to Naruto flailing about in the kitchen, and was about to get up to help him and see what's going on, when he heard a loud cheer telling him everything he needed to know. And soon, the kitchen light went out, and Naruto came trudging over triumphantly with a giant bowl of perfectly cooked popcorn.

"Kakashi-sensei, move over." He demanded.

"Hn? Why?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his spot in the middle. "I left enough room for you."

"Because I want to sit next to Iruka-sensei."

"Well, I do, too. He is my boyfriend, after all."

"But you get to spend more time with him than I do!" Naruto whined.

"And whose fault is that?" Kakashi asked. "You could stay home more if you wanted to spend more time with us."

"But Iruka-sensei says I should be spending time with people my own age! I can't always hang around you two!" Naruto argued. "So there! It's my turn to sit next to him!"

"You can… But I'm not moving." Kakashi smirked playfully.

"But Sensei -!"

"Kakashi, Naruto, stop!" Iruka snapped. "Naruto, you can't just kick people out of their seats; and Kakashi you know better than to antagonise him! I know you both love me, but can you please not fight over me, for once?"

"Sorry, Sensei…" Kakashi and Naruto apologised guiltily.

"Thank you." Iruka sighed exasperatedly.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you please move? I really want to sit next to Iruka-sensei." Naruto tried.

"Why don't we see who he wants to sit next to?" Kakashi answered, sending a longing glance to Iruka, gently rubbing his thigh. Naruto turned to him, too, with a pleading stare; and Iruka felt really pressured to make the right decision, which was really difficult, since he loved them both and was happy to sit next to either of them. He studied Kakashi and Naruto a little while longer before he finally spoke.

"Do you both really want to sit next to me that much?"

"Yes." Kakashi and Naruto answered simultaneously.

"Alright. Let's make it easy." Iruka sighed. "If _I_ sit in the middle, _both_ of you can sit next to me. Does that work?"

"Yes!" Naruto grinned.

"Good." Iruka smiled, rising from his place. "Kakashi, we're swapping."

Kakashi obediently scooted over while Naruto sat by the other edge of the lounge; and Iruka settled in between them, reaching towards the coffee table to grab the remote.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Nyesh." Naruto mumbled as he chewed on a mouthful of popcorn. He quickly swallowed it and spoke again.

"What are we watching, anyway?" He asked. "It's Kakashi-sensei's turn tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, though - he never told me."

"You'll find out soon." Kakashi chuckled mysteriously.

"You didn't choose something weird again, did you?" Naruto asked untrustingly, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"Maa, it's based off a book... From my favourite author."

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded. "You better not have grabbed one of the Icha-Icha movies - Naruto is too young for that!"

"Yeah! I don't want to watch that trash!"

"Neither of you think very highly of me, do you?"

"Nope!" Naruto declared with an impish grin.

"Well, I don't care what you think of me, but don't diss the movie - it really will be good!" Kakashi assured. He turned to Iruka. "Just press play. You'll like it. I promise."

"Alright, but if it's Icha-Icha…" He warned.

"I know." Kakashi chuckled.

The room fell silent, besides the sound of Naruto munching on popcorn; and Iruka pressed play, now curious about what movie Kakashi had chosen. When it started and the film's exciting theme music filled the air, he adjusted the volume then sat back in his seat, taking a small handful of Naruto's popcorn on the way; and Kakashi put his arm around him and pulled him close almost immediately.

He could be really possessive when he wanted to be; but while Iruka loved that, and how Kakashi made sure everyone knew they were together, he did wish that he'd be a little more lenient with Naruto - they were family after all, and it wasn't like Naruto was going to steal him. But, he thought as Kakashi kissed his cheek and began gently massaging his shoulders, he might let it slide this time, since the bickering was only minimal and there weren't any tears. At least, that's what he was telling himself.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped; and Iruka quickly turned to him, wondering what was wrong, only to find that he was staring excitedly at the TV. He looked over at the screen, wondering what had gotten Naruto so hyped up; and as he watched the last of the opening credits play, he realised that he recognised a lot of the names on the screen, and that the movie's theme sounded familiar, though he couldn't quite tell where from. But Naruto quickly solved the puzzle for him.

"You got Tales of a Gutsy Ninja?!" He exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat. "I've been wanting to see this for a while!"

"I _told_ you I chose a good movie." Kakashi said smugly.

"You're the best, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I know." He smiled to himself.

"Don't get cocky, now." Iruka said playfully.

"But I _am_ the best." Kakashi murmured, working his fingers into a deep knot in Iruka's shoulders. "Don't you think?"

"Mm…" He hummed in response, relaxing into his massage. "I suppose you are."

Kakashi chuckled contently, happily kneading at Iruka's muscles as a strong surge of affection burst in his heart. Before he'd started dating Iruka, and Naruto had moved in, he had been isolated and alone for so long that he'd forgotten what it was like to be part of a family. But now, there was always someone around; and not a day went by where he wasn't reminded that he was loved, and that people truly cared about him.

He felt like the luckiest man in the world, like he'd been saved from the shadows of his past; and he appreciated every moment he could spend with Iruka and Naruto. Especially moments like this, where everyone was together, smiling and laughing; because those were the ones that made him feel like he was truly home.

Nothing could ever beat being with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see everything else the [Kakairu Rocks forum](https://kakairu.rocks/) has to offer! We're a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and would love to see you around!


End file.
